Enjaulados
by Saori-Luna
Summary: 10 años después del inicio de Gotham, los caminos de Bruce y Selina siguen entrelazados.


**Disclaimer: **Bruce Wayne/ Batmen y Selina Kyle, así como todo su universo, son propiedad de DC Cómics. La serie Gotham es propiedad de The CW. Yo, sólo me entretengo con ellos.

* * *

**ENJAULADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

El sonido de la maleta al golpear el suelo hizo que Bruce desviara su mirada del libro que estaba en sus manos. Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro al encontrarse con la mirada de su acompañante.

-Esto no significa nada Bruce, sólo necesito un lugar para quedarme por unos días.

El joven heredero no contestó nada, la sonrisa aún en sus labios mientras un ademan le indicaba que podía sentirse como en casa. Esto molestó a Selina más que nada. La mansión Wayne nunca había sido su casa.

Pero tal vez era lo más cercano que había tenido.

* * *

Desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado por primera vez, Selina sentía que había quedado atrapada en un juego que parecía de nunca acabar.

Desde entonces, ambos habían estado entrado y saliendo de la vida del otro sin mayor cortesía o compromiso.

De eso hacían ya casi 10 años. Ahora ella veía como Bruce se estaba convirtiendo en aquello que estaba destinado a ser: el digno heredero del imperio Wayne.

Y ella sólo era una acompañante ocasional.

La prensa de Ciudad Gótica se había vuelto loca la primera vez que había acompañado a Bruce a un evento público, y habían estado a punto de volverla loca a ella.

Y al día siguiente ella había salido huyendo de la mansión sin darle mayores explicaciones.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo para que ella regresara de nuevo a la mansión.

Probablemente no lo habría hecho de no haber sido por los rumores que había escuchado en las calles.

Rumores sobre un misterioso encapuchado que combatía contra el crimen durante las noches.

Había pensado que era una locura, hasta que una noche lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Al día siguiente había irrumpido en la Mansión Wayne fúrica. Ella, Alfred y Gordon no habían puesto todo de su parte para ayudarle sólo para que él jugara al vigilante por las noches!

Pero su furia se había quedado sin fundamentos al ver que el mayordomo estaba al corriente de las aventuras de su amo, y al notar toda la maquinaria que existía tras Batman.

Bruce tal vez no era tan bueno en las calles como ella, pero con tanto apoyo, era poco probable que le pasara algo.

Además, después de una charla que habían tenido en la terraza, ella había entendido que esto era algo serio para él.

Como lo habían sido aquellos peligrosos retos en su adolescencia.

* * *

Después de la muerte de sus padres, una oscuridad había despertado en Bruce, y era esa la oscuridad que daba vida a Batman.

Y ella no dejaba de preguntarse ¿quién era el verdadero?

Era acaso aquel joven con el que había terminado creciendo, aquel caballero educado y culto que le daba la mano al bajar del auto, e insistía en que se comportara como la dama que ella no era?

O el vigilante enmascarado que había requerido su ayuda en más de una ocasión, y que a pesar de eso, nunca se rendía en su intento de limpiar a Ciudad Gótica?

Lo único que sabía, sin dudarlo, era que entre los dos terminarían por volverla loca.

* * *

Resopló en frustración mientras clavaba sus uñas en la almohada. Oh, oh, esto no le gustaría nada a Alfred, pensó, al ver como las plumas volaban en desorden.

Por eso odiaba regresar a esa casa! Nada allí estaba hecho para que ella rondara: las almohadas muy finas para soportar sus uñas, todo demasiado delicado para sus modales, todo demasiado perfecto para su pasado.

Era una hermosa casa, pero para ella, una hermosa jaula de oro.

En la que desde que llegaba se sentía atrapada.

Y aún así, seguía volviendo.

Por él.

* * *

Salió a la terraza para librarse de la sensación de ahogo que la invadía en su habitación.

Craso error.

Una joven rubia se encontraba en esos momentos entrando a la mansión.

Otra más de sus conquistas.

Tal vez sería mejor irse.

Sin embargo, tan sólo unos momentos después de ser anunciada, la chica dejaba furibunda la Mansión.

* * *

Selina sonrió, mientras sentía la presencia que la observaba desde la puerta.

-¿No estás de humor para las rubias hoy?

-No creo que te beneficie decirme eso.

-Oh por favor, yo no soy TAN rubia!

-Bueno, en respuesta a tu pregunta, ni hoy ni nunca. La señorita Quinn es un verdadero fastidio. No es la primera vez que me le niego, y aún así sigue viniendo.

-No lo puedo creer, Bruce Wayne negándose a una visita! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

-Tal vez me los robó un gato- le respondió él, colocándose tras ella.

* * *

Todos sus instintos gritaron a la vez, obligándole a darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Otro error, Bruce había crecido y ahora era considerablemente más alto que ella.

Y el Bruce que la miraba directamente era una peligrosa mezcla de heredero y vigilante.

Una mezcla que quizás sólo ella conocía.

Una mezcla que le hacía dudar quién era el ratón y quién el gato.

-¿Qué pasa Selina, te comió la lengua el gato?

* * *

Bruce se rió de su propia ocurrencia. No era la primera vez que molestaba a la joven a su lado con bromas de gatos, pero podía sentir algo diferente en ella hoy. Como sus amigos felinos, Selina estaba erizada, a la defensiva, y sus hermosos ojos verdes mostraban tantas emociones que le confundían.

¿Quién era el ratón y quién era el gato?

Sin él haberse dado cuenta, la chica se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Tal vez era porque con ella podía ser él mismo, y a su vez podía adoptar cada una de sus facetas. Cuando ella estaba todo parecía un poco más divertido, y cuando ella se iba, generalmente enojada, de su casa él comenzaba a contar los días.

Por eso ni siquiera había dejado que la señorita Quinn se anunciara. Sabía que la presencia de una chica como ella sólo podría enojar a Selina, y lo que menos quería era que volviera a irse, cuando apenas acababa de llegar, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto.

Tal vez él era el ratón después de todo. Como ella le había señalado en más de una ocasión, era simplemente un ratón con alas.

Y ella le tenía atrapado entre sus garras.

Pero si así era, ¿por qué se veía tan confusa?

* * *

Una corriente de aire los estremeció a ambos, juntándolos aún más.

Selina agradeció el gesto. No creía poder soportar más la fuerza de su mirada. Ahora estaba perdida entre sus brazos y podía sentir su aroma envolviéndola. Se permitió relajarse un poco, y sintió como a su vez él también se relajaba.

-Me hiciste falta.

-Y tú a mi.

-Sigo pensando en una forma de hacer que te quedes, pero no importa lo que haga, siempre sales corriendo, y me temo que no soy tan rápido como para atraparte.

-Oh Bruce.

El beso ocurrió tranquilamente. Selina sabía que lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo y podía sentir su ansiedad y su deseo también.

Tal vez ella se sentía enjaulada en la mansión Wayne, pero la verdad era que ambos habían quedado atrapados en algo más poderoso que ellos mismos.

¿Quién era el ratón y quien era el gato?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **AMO A BATMAN! pero aún no sé con quien me gusta más, si con Selina o con Diana (¿no es raro que ambas tengan que ver con la Luna?) pero los primeros capítulos de Gotham me fascinaron. A un lado Gordon, el lado oscuro del pequeño Bruce, y Selina acechándolo volvieron loca mi cabeza de fangirl, y aquí está el resultado. Espero les guste!


End file.
